A user of a computer program conducting computer-based research will often view numerous files, documents and web pages. Typically, the user will find some of the materials viewed to be of interest and will want to return to those materials at a later time. Using current technology, the user can create hyperlinks or “shortcuts” to identify and easily return to “favorite” materials. Often, however, the user has spent considerable time reviewing the materials and has found particular parts to be of interest. Any hyperlink or shortcut will only direct the user to the material, but not to any specific part of the material.
Techniques are known that allow a user to identify “key words” that appear in a material. Using these techniques, once linked to a material, the user can perform a “key word” or “boolean” search that compares a word, or words, selected by the user to the contents of the material, and presents words or phrases within the material that match, or potentially match, the words selected by the user. However, it is likely that such a search will result in numerous matches or potential matches, many of which are not of interest to the user. Thus, the user would have to spend time reviewing previously viewed material to identify and locate specific parts of the material. This practice is inefficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,687 issued to Baird et al., entitled “Bookmarking and Placemarking a Displayed Document in a Computer System” (hereinafter “Baird”) discloses a method and apparatus for bookmarking and/or placemarking a viewable part of a document, that is displayed on a computer video display at one time, allowing a user to return to that part at a later time. The bookmarking techniques of Baird, however, are limited to selecting the entire part of a document that is displayed at one time. Further, Baird requires that labor-intensive steps be undertaken to effectuate the bookmarking function and later use a bookmark created by the bookmarking function.
Therefore, improved techniques are needed for computer-based research that enable a user to easily and efficiently return to areas that are of interest.